Silent Thunderstorms
by Sirose
Summary: A Gravitation Mary-Sue, with new original characters based on fellow colleagues of mine. Shuichi's life takes a turn when he meets the new band that NG is suppourting: DimBlack, an imported American female rock band.
1. Gloomy Clouds,Shadow Hearts

"Yuki, you should smile more often..."  
"Pfft."  
"But, Yuki, you look so cute when you smile."  
Yuki turned slightly, staring at Shuichi. He closed his eyes and breathed softly,"Smiles are the traits of those who are fools. Stupid, why smile when it seems most of the world is against you?"  
"Yuki..."  
"Get out."  
"But..."  
"I said get out," hissed the writer. Shuichi knew there was no point arguing with him. He recoiled a few steps, and headed for the door, head hung low. "I'm sorry," the singer whispered as he closed the door.  
"Why is he mad at me?" whimpered Shuichi. The sky was clear in Tokyo. It was a spring morning and everyone seemed to be enjoying the beautiful day. Everyone, except Shuichi. "What's so wrong with smiling?" He crossed a street and headed for the NG building. "I hope Yuki forgives me if I angered him."  
The doors glided open.   
"Shuichi!!"  
The singer looked up. There stood Sakano, in a wreck of panic, hair in a mess. "Where have you been?!" the producer screeched at him, "You're thirty minutes late!!" "I'm sorry Sakano-San, but I-"   
Sakano took him by the wrist dragging him off,"No time to explain! We're off schedule!!"  
The day passed by quickly. There's were changes to be made on Bad Luck's premire album and rehearsals for a concert the next night. Shuichi didn't give his best. He was depressed, his mind still with the author. He left the NG building without saying goodbye to Hiro or Suguru. Everyone sensed his grief for he was quiet the whole day.  
Shuichi didn't want to go back to Yuki, in fear of rejection. So, he stopped by a 24-hour store to buy some candy. Sweets always cheered him up, and he really needed some sugar that night. As Shuichi was ready to go out, he tripped. He crashed to the white, shiny floor, but two thuds were made. He lifted his body up and muttered,"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going.."  
"I'm sorry!!" was the response from the other. His ears perked up when he heard English rather than Japanese. He looked up, and saw a girl. Wasn't she suppoused to be at home? It was really late, and there is school tommorow. Maybe she was trying to impress him with her English? She certainly looked Japanese and oriental.  
Shuichi blinked.   
"Sorry, I was looking for my friend and-"  
More English. This confused Shuichi even more.   
"ARGH, Damnit! I can't speak Japanese. Sorry! Um,what do they say in anime...?!"  
The girl scratched her head, thinking really hard. Then, she snapped her fingers.  
"I remember! I think it was GO-meh NA-sy or something.. Sorry, again." She stood up and ran out the entrance. Shuichi blinked and tilted his head, being extremely stupid and air-headed. An American? Like Mr. K? She said everything in good English, but maybe it was some stupid prank. And wait.. She had pinkish rose hair, too, like him. He stood up and looked around. The clerk raised an eyebrow. Shuichi left for Yuki's house.  
Yuki was already sleeping when he arrived, the door locked, but Shuichi could hear his soft breathing. He frowned and went into his own room and plopped on the bed. He fell asleep.  
The next morning, Yuki was gone when Shuichi awoke. Another gloomy day was to begin. "And so my crazy dream continues," he whispered as he stepped out of the house. He headed to the NG building for another practice.  
When Shuichi reached the building, he was greeted. By Mr. K.  
"BIG NEWS!" he cried in his usual Engrish.  
The members of Bad Luck looked up at him. It was break, and their silence was broken by their manager. "What is it, Mr. K?"  
"NG is suppourting another band!"  
"What?!" sang the three Bad Luck members.  
"They'll be opening for the concert tonight!"  
Shuichi jumped up from his seat. "No way! This is OUR concert! No opening acts!"  
"Ah, but the president insists," mimmicked Mr. K, "You made your way into the hearts of Japan when you opened for ASK. And don't forget, you would have been nothing without Ryuichi."  
"Ryuichi is god! I didn't force him to sing with me!"  
"Nothing without Ryuichi.."  
"You jerk! Stop insulting me!!"  
Hiro and Suguru looked on as Shuichi whined. Mr. K put his gun to the singer's head. "Listen," he sneered. "The president says if they don't open for you, he'll kick Bad Luck out of the scene!"  
Shuichi snapped,"He wouldn't!"  
"He would," muttered Suguru.  
"Indeed," Hiro sighed,"Stop being stupid, Shuichi. Let Mr. K speak."  
Shuichi's eyes filled with tears. "You're all so mean! Nobody loves me!!"  
Shuichi continued to sob like a little bitch as Mr. K continued. "According to the president, this band is pretty good. Imported from America."  
"America?" gasped Hiro.  
"America," Mr. K answered. "They're called-"  
The door blasted open before Mr. K was to finish his sentence. "ALL RIGHT, WHERE'S THE CAFFIENE AROUND HERE?!"  
Shuichi stopped crying. That voice. He looked up. THE GIRL! THE GIRL WITH THE PINK HAIR!! He jumped up, and pointed his finger at her,"You again!"  
She stared back at him, shocked,"Um.. Hey, don't I know you?"  
"Syrose! Syrose!"  
Two more girls rushed into the room. One taller then her, another shorter. The short one had vibrant, red hair and her skin was tanned. The taller one had a dark orange tone in her hair and she haid fair skin.  
"What's the meaning of this?!" shouted Mr. K in English,"Who are you?! Aren't you suppoused to be in school?!"  
The short one blinked as the tall one grinned evily. "You don't know who we are?"  
The one called 'Syrose' stood besides the other two. "We're-" They struck a menacing pose,"DIMBLACK!"  
"Da-da-DIMBLACK?!" Mr. K exclaimed,"You're..young!"  
"Point being?" asked the red haired girl.  
"DimBlakk-o?" gasped Hiro and Suguru. "DimBlakk-o.." breathed Shuichi. They're the opening act?!   
Shuichi growled,"HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO PEFORM WITH THESE CHILDREN?!"  
Somehow, Syrose knew this was an insult. She frowned and looked at the others. "Talya, Kearbi, they called us children!" she hissed amongst them. They looked at Shuichi, eyes blazed with fury. They stomped towars him, glaring at him with demonic eyes. "CHILDREN?!" they screeched at him. Shuichi whimpered. Bad idea, bad idea.  
Hiro stepped in front of the girls. Luckily, the guitar genuis knew some English. "Do not-o hurt-o Shuichi." The girls looked up at the tall guitar player. They calmed down. Shuichi muttered,"How do we know if they're good or not?"  
Kearbi, the orange haired smirked. She sensed what he was saying. She looked to Mr. K, "You speak English, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Where do you keep your instruments?"  
Mr. K pointed to the door that lead into the rehearsal studio. Kearbi looked at the other two,"Come."  
The three went up to the door as Talya opened it. Talya turned to Mr. K,"We need another guitar."  
Mr. K, shrugged, and disapeared for a brief moment, returning with a green guitar.  
DimBlack took their places. Syrose took the mic, Kearbi took the other mic, Talya the green guitar.   
"Well, start,"complained Shuichi.  
"We're missing some people," hissed Syrose. Shuichi went silent. How did she know what he was saying?  
And whaddya know, with the help of Shuichi's cellphone[Syrose strangled him just to get it] the other 3 members showed up. Candi with bleached hair, carrying a drum set with Sii, with red and amber highlights and Hayli, with emerald tips in her hair carrying the other parts of the drum set.   
Candi took the keyboard, Sii sat at the drums, and Hayli took the bass.  
Kearbi looked at the other girls. "Ready?" she asked. They nodded.  
"1, 2. 1, 2, 3, 4."  
The sounds of the bass and guitar filled the room with a loud shake. It hurt Shuichi's fragile ears. The drums beated, the keyboard blasted and the singers did beautiful dancing moves.  
'Not by chance we met, but by night we danced...'  
Shuichi couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
'I thought I knew your real identity, but I was allusioned by a mask...'  
Shuichi's eyes widened at the music. It was nothing that he had ever heard before. It was hypnotizing and excellent.  
'I wish I never met you,   
I wish I never saw you.  
Your lies were what I fell in love with,  
and now I leave you with regret...'  
The lyrics encircled around his head. People from the whole building started to come and listen to DimBlack's song. They all stood, shocked and amzed at how these girls were amazing. Shuichi stared mindlessly at the band. This couldn't be happening.  
The song ended with a dramatic shock, leaving Syrose and Kearbi screaming beautifully into their mics, joined by the other DimBlack members. The room, full of people, dwelled in silence.  
And then, the room went wild. They praised DimBlack, they praised their glory.  
Shuichi stood in shock, as the DimBlackers were greeted by Ryuichi Sakuma. Syrose seemed extremely excited to see meet Nittle Grasper's lead vocalist.   
Was she inspired by Ryuichi, too?  
Shuichi slid down the wall he was leaning on, still very shocked and amazed at how talented the girls were.  
"This is the end of Bad Luck..." he whispered.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Black Rain and Slight Smiles

Zepp Tokyo.  
Where Bad Luck first mad their appearance... Where Bad Luck's reputation was made.  
"Zepp Tokyo," breathed Shuichi. "If it wasn't for Ryuichi, we would be lost."  
The night air was cool and comforting. The sky was a dark blue, and the fans were to be heard even from the outside.   
Sakano scratched his head in fury. "THEY'RE LATE!" he screeched,"AGH, WE'LL HAVE TO START WITHOUT THEM..! THE PRESIDENT IS GONNA HAVE MY BUTT FOR THIS!!" Sakano twirled around like a frantic twister and smashed to the wall of the dressing room. "Calm down, Sakano-san," Hiro insisted, patting the producer's shoulder.  
"Pfft, I don't want them to come," muttered Shuichi. He was angry at the newcomers. Who were they to act like thery were top notch, anyways? They just burst out of the blue, and everyone starts to love them.  
"DAMN THEM!" He punched his fist to the wall, and made a large hole.   
"Blowing off steam, are we?" the familiar voice called out to him. He looked through the hole. There stood Syrose, with a broad smirk on her face. She was in a Sailor uniform. Shuichi understood what she said, despite the language barriers. Ever since he tripped on her, things were going stranger then usual. How could they understand each other? Why is she even here?  
Shuichi growled at the girl. Syrose grinned, and poked Shuichi right in his eye. He fell, crying like a baby.   
"WHY YOU-"  
"What the hell is YOUR problem? I try to be nice, and your rejecting my band!!"  
Sparks flew across their eyes. Shuichi never felt as furious since he met ASK's Aizawa.  
"MY PROBLEM? Look at you, you're only a CHILD, and you just barge up here thinking you're hot and all, but-"  
"Shut up."  
"Excuse me?!"  
"SHUT UP. I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE-"  
Hiro, Suguru, Mr. K and Sakano who were in the room watched as the two argued.  
"YOU'RE JEALOUS!!"  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH, I AM NOT-"  
Shuichi stopped immediatley as the other DimBlack members appeared next to Syrose. "Is there a problem going on here, Sy?" growled Kearbi,"I can fix him, we can all fix him."  
Syrose shook her head,"No. It's okay. It's just a person blowing off some hot air." They turned to leave to their dressing room, when Syrose and Talya stopped, turned around and gave Shuichi the finger. They ran off, giggling.  
"THOSE BASTARDS! WHY I OUGHTA-" Shuichi swung his fists around, trying to run but was held back by Hiro and company.  
"Those girls..I swear," breathed Shuichi. "Yes, they're very immature," agreed Hiro. "Yea," nodded Suguru.  
Shuichi cooled off before the show. He stood backstage, concentrating on the new song's lyrics. The audience called and stomped for the show to begin, but DimBlack was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where are they?!" panicked Sakano.  
"Probably adjusting their balls," muttered Shuichi. He hated them, especially that Syrose girl,"Let's just go on-"  
'Reality is a dream in our minds...' A voice sang out. The crowd grew silent. Shuichi's lips pursed.  
'Just another sick illusion in our world...' Another voice sang.   
'Love is a poison...A sweet taste of candy, but just a drug of suicide...' The two voices sang together. The lights appeared on the stage, Kearbi and Syrose stood side by side. Syrose now wore a violet trench coat, a white tanktop and a black skirt. Her legs covered in fishnet stockings and her feet caressed by mission boots. Kearbi wore a tight, red see through sweater, a black bra was seen, and her legs were covered in shredded grey leather pants. She wore high heeled boots.  
'Please..leave me...'  
'Leave me to the land of nightmares...'  
Kearbi and Syrose opened their mouths and screamed gracefully,"POISONED!"  
The rest of the lights turned on, the other DimBlack members with stylish outfits. The crowd gasped.  
"Just another Dream!" Talya ran her fingers through her guitar, her head gazed up, her hair whipped. Hayli banged against the bass, playing passionately, the drums were beating with fury by Sii, and Candi's remarkable lavish melodies mixed in well.  
"You were the one who took me down,   
my fears and dreams were to collide because of my affections of you.  
You caused heartbreak to all, but I saw your soul through my tearful eyes.  
You're my suicide, my lover, my poisoned candy.."  
DimBlack's song grew louder and louder, faster and faster by each word. The audience. Silent. Amazed and shocked by this haunting melody. Their eyes widened as Kearbi screamed so beautifully into her mic and breathed violently, as Syrose danced with her's. How Talya looked like she was playing a man, rather than a guitar, singing as background; Hayli's bass was strummed with her gentle fingers, head banging now and then. Sii's expression was blank, serious, but inspiring as she played the drums; Candi's eyes, closed and sorrowful were her tunes.   
"My suicide, my lover, my poisoned candy.   
I miss your whispers into the cold breezes of Hades,  
See me through biased eyes,   
I can't live without your touch against my lips.  
You were my suicide, my nightmares, my dreams, my hopes, my lover, my...  
..poisoned..CAAANNNDDDYYYYYY!!!"  
The song ended with a powerful blast from Talya and Hayli.  
The audience exploded in cheers, and screams of praise. The DimBlack members smiled, breathing heavily into their mics.  
"Thank You, Zepp Tokyo!"  
"Domo Arigato!"  
"DimBlack Desu!"  
The audience went wilder than ever. Syrose skipped around the stage, and threw her coat to the audience. Kearbi, her spiked bracelet. The fangirls dived in, fighting over each other. DimBlack smiled with glory and pride.  
"Thank you for listening! Now, the main event, BAD LUCK!" yelled Talya into the mic.  
"DimmBlackk! DimmBlackk!!" the audience roared. They kept calling after them, even though they left the stage.  
As Syrose walked behind the curtain, she was greeted with Shuichi's glare,"We warmed the audience up for you."  
Shuichi responded with a low hiss. He walked past Syrose, his head held high.  
"What's his problem?" asked Talya.  
"I'm guessing it's a rare case of PMS among men," Syrose answered.  
"Either that, or he lacks sex in his life," mocked Hayli.  
DimBlack exploded in laughter.  
Bad Luck's performance was good, too. But the cheers of DimBlack were much louder than their's. This made Shuichi rather pissy. "Why can't they see they're too full of themselves?!" whinned the singer,"They're amateurs! It was only luck!!"  
"Luck or not, they were good."  
"Yuki.."  
Yuki Eiri, stood before Shuichi. He gave him a piercing look.   
"Yuki,I.."  
"Quiet." Yuki walked toward Shuichi and placed his finger on his lips. Shuichi's eyes glowed, forgetting about DimBlack.  
"YUKI, YOU STILL LOVE ME?!?"  
"Stupid. Just because I don't talk to you for a day, doesn't mean I hate you."  
Shuichi and Yuki left together that night, and you could pretty much guess what happened in his house that night.  
[Yep, sweet lovin'. Amongst men. Ha.]  
Hiro and Suguru were greeted with Shuichi's unusually huge, genki eyes the next morning. "Hiro, ask me if anything good happened between me and Yuki-"  
"Shuichi, no time for that," Hiro told him,"The president wants all of the NG building to go to the confrence room. He has an important announcement."  
"Important announcement?"  
"Yes," Suguru replied. "Tohma says it's urgent."  
In the confrence room, there were reporters everywhere. They took pictures of Bad Luck as they entered.  
"Shuichi, how do you feel about this?"  
"Um..Pardon?"  
"About the new-"  
"Quiet please," a feminine voice called from a table in front of the room. Seguchi Tohma, sat. His arms crossed, and wore a feathery laced suit. "I have contacted all of you because of an important announcement."  
The room went silent. Shuichi, Suguru and Hiro all stood in the back of the room.  
"As you may have heard, NG has picked up a new band and is supporting them. I would like to announce to you all today, that this new band, will now be part of the NG family. Not only NG, but the Nittle Grasper family too. Please welcome-"  
Shuichi's heart skipped a beat. "No way.."  
"DimBlack."  
'This can't be happening,' Shuichi thought,'No.'  
The girls walked in, smiles on their faces. Syrose skipped in, unusually really happy. Lights flashed about. Reporters asked questions, a blaze of conversation arose.  
"Hi!!" Sirose accosted, waving her hand around, wildly.  
"NO!"   
The room turned and faced Shuichi,"NO, NO! They're only CHILDREN!"  
Syrose's hand waving stopped. She remained silent.  
"LOOK AT THEM, THEY THINK THEY'RE EVERYTHING, I MEAN-"  
"SHU-CHAN, STOP BEING SO MEAN!!"  
Shuichi stopped his whinning when Ryuichi stood up from a chair and took off his sunglasses. "We gave you a chance, and you should give them a chance, too!" [Whispers of 'Ryuichi Sakuma' filled the room.] Ryuichi stood next to Syrose, eyes filled with rage.   
'She's stealing away Ryuichi, too,' Shuichi thought.  
Ryuichi patted Syrose's head. Talya, Candi and Kearbi hugged the girl. Hayli and Sii glared at Shuichi.  
"No one understands," muttered Shuichi. He clenched his fists. "YOU'RE ALL FOOLS!" He ran out of the room and to the streets of Tokyo. Syrose stared at the door. Hiro ran after his best friend.  
"Now, now. Crying will get you nowhere, neh? I wonder what's gotten into Shuichi.." Ryuichi sang as he took out Kumagoro and placed it on Syrose's head.  
"Why does he hate us?" Syrose asked herself.  
"Shuichi's a fool." responded Talya.  
"But...Aren't we all fools?"  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
